


Dance with me, I'm the one you love...

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is seething after seeing Matt dance with someone young and beautiful and not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me, I'm the one you love...

“But Alex please!”

“No Matt, this will never work. Look I’m sorry, I just can’t get my heart broken again, your younger than me, you’ll soon get bored and want someone new and I won’t be able to handle it when you do. Im sorry I have to go.”

With that Alex had walked out of his flat and may as well have been out of his life. He sat there wondering why she wouldn’t let him have a chance, he knows he won’t be able to last without her, he just wants to hold her but no, she’s been taken away from him. He rung Karen up and told her he needed to get hammered, forget about everything for a while. Karen understood knowing what Matt was asking of Alex tonight. She told him to meet her at the bar round the corner at 9 the following night and they would move onto a club. What he didn’t know was that Karen had rung Arthur straight after getting off the phone with Matt and got him to organise a night out with Alex to the same club as her and Matt and try and get them together themselves and to make Alex realize he won’t ever let her go. 

The following night after much persuasion Alex found herself at Arthurs flat at 8:30 dressed in a simple red dress and converse and waiting for him to tell her where exactly they were going, all she knew is that they were going for a drink. He got them into the taxi and made their way to the club. At the club was Matt and Karen, although Matt was pretty wasted as it was and was dancing with some girl he found there, must have been about 20 at the most but she had curly blonde hair, she was Alex to his blurry eyes. 

At that moment Alex and Arthur had arrived and were making their way in when she noticed them. She just stood there glued to the spot while Arthur had found Karen. She didn’t know why she was staring at them with dagger in her eyes all she knew was that Matt was dancing with some pretty far too young girl that wasn’t her. She shouldn’t be feeling like this, she didn’t want the relationship, he could dance with who he wanted, and then he kissed her.

“What the hell are you doing? And who is she?!”

“’Lex, what, what are you doing here? Sorry umm, what was your name again?”

“Never mind my name, it seems you two need to talk about something. I’ll find someone else to dance with.”

“Well, I’m waiting. Who is she?”

“Just some girl, Lex why are you acting like this? I can dance with who I want, I’m single, you made that pretty clear enough”

“Well I was wrong! Just seeing you with her like that made that clear, I don’t know why I’m so jealous but for gods sake if you dance with another girl that’s not me, I’ll drag every single one away and snog you senseless right here, right now until you dance with me”

“You never have to do that, I love you, I told you that. I was only dancing with her because she had your hair, she reminded me of you and I thought we never had a chance. To be quite honest as well im glad your jealous and shouting at me, it means that you care and hopefully want to love me too. ‘Lex, say something.”

“Oh Just shut up and kiss me”

With that the two were snogging in the middle of the dance floor grinding into each other to the beat of the music with Karen and Arthur grinning like idiots over there plan thinking how Matt and Alex can thank them. They slowly drifted the eyes from the couple back to their drinks when someone tapped them on the shoulder, turning around to see Matt with his arm around Alex grinning like a cat who got the cream. 

“We’re going back to mine, thanks for my girl. See you at work” He winked and walked off with his girl on his arm and thinking of what was in store in about 20 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> First Mattex, i wasn't sure about writing Mattex as I love everyones stories on her and my favourite ship but someone asked for a jealous Alex on tumblr and thought i'll give it a go. Apologies if it wasnt any good, i think it'll be the only mattex I write.


End file.
